Sunflowers on rainy days
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: La calidez de aquel sujeto solo podía compararse con el sol de verano... Sol que había brillado para él durante esos momentos de oscuridad. / Summary sujeto a cambios. ¿Una oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada debo dejar en claro en que esta es una adaptación (si, triste y lastimero pero es verdad) del Yokozawa Takafumi no baai pero ¿en que cambia? Bueno... Aqui nos encontramos a un Yokozawa de 16 años y a un Kirishima de 17... cuya historia se va desarrollando a lo largo de la escuela preparatoria ...

Si, el principio es lo más (plagiado) adaptado de la novela original, capitulos posteriores habrá mas cosas tipo "adolescencia" y esas cosas lindas...

Lamento el OoC que seguramente hice ...

Pero en realidad está es una historia ambientada en el "como le rompieron el kokoro a Yoko-chan y luego se lo compusieron" que siempre quise escribir y que tenía rondando en la cabeza por taaaanto que me muero. En fin...

Enjoy Please!

Advertencia: Una gran/leve adaptación de El Caso de Yokozawa Takafumi (por lo menos en un principio). Escuela preparatoria, romance del mismo... Fluffy feels y esas cosas

Disclaimer: Yokozawa Takafumi no baai no me pertenece. Creditos a sus respectivas autoras!

* * *

 **Sunflowers on rainy days**

Las gotas que simpáticamente caían sobre el adoquín y rebotaban dividiéndose en varias gotas aún más pequeñas no podían compararse con la tormenta que había comenzado a desbordar de sus grisáceos ojos, agradecía infinitamente que ese día la lluvia hubiese comenzado, así el sonido del agua fluyendo, cayendo y rebotando amortiguaba los sollozos de su alma, enjuagando también las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

El gris del día no podía compararse con el color oscuro que ahora sentía que lo abrazaba, aquella aura que caía sobre sus hombros y pesaba como si dos toneladas de plomo estuvieran sobre él; aunque eso no era más que una suposición.

Lo que era muy real era el porqué de su repentina tristeza. Habría deseado con toda la fuerza de su convicción poder borrar ese momento, haber tomado unos minutos más en la cafetería, tardar al platicar con sus tutorados en los pasillos, incluso simplemente caminar más lento, porque entonces podría haber creído en sus propias mentiras un poco más, aún sentiría que era el único hombre en la vida y los sentimientos de aquel sujeto, que en verdad estaba enamorado de él y sus sentimientos por fin eran correspondidos… Que no solo eran amigos que de vez en cuando tenían sexo, que no solo era su consuelo en la soledad, que en verdad ese sujeto lo amaba, lo veía como a aquel castaño de primer año y claramente lo besaba con todos esos sentimientos de los que era consciente.

Pero eso no pasaría, porque Yokozawa Takafumi no era más que el mejor amigo de Takano Masamune, solo era la persona en la que mayor confianza mostraba, con quien podía contar, aquel sujeto con el que podía besarse, tocarse e incluso acostarse sin necesidad de formar sentimientos ajenos a la amistad; porque eso eran, únicamente amigos.

Sin embargo desde hacía mucho Yokozawa había roto ese pacto, habían sido incontables las veces en las que habían caído ante el juego de la seducción que simplemente terminó por enamorarse, sin nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Ahora se encontraba en la parte de atrás del edificio de la escuela, de cunclillas con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos que reposaban sobre sus rodillas, no le importaba mojarse, el sonido del agua le hacía sentirse un poco mejor, tampoco desaparecer de pronto de todos, porque al único al que creyó importarle ese día se había ido de la mano con Onodera; el idiota que había provocado todo desde un comienzo.

Porque no podía seguir culpándose a sí mismo.

– Mira lo que me encontré, un gatito abandonado – una voz socarrona se dejó escuchar por encima de aquella lúgubre aura que Yokozawa parecía tener sobre él. La poca luz que quedaba del día se había minimizado y por algún motivo el agua ya no le mojaba, aun cuando todavía se escuchaba caer– Oii ¿te encuentras bien?

Escuchó esa pregunta un par de veces, no tenía intención alguna de responder, "Si lo ignoro, seguro que se pierde" pensó con algo de fuerza, cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus dientes con rabia, estaba muy molesto, triste y decepcionado como para desear ser agradable con alguien, sin embargo esa persona que estaba ahí simplemente se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

– Bueno, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que contestes… – volvió a decir aquel sujeto– ¿puedes hablar? ¿Te robaron? ¿Te pegaron? O quizá…algún pervertido tocó tu cuerpo…– con una deje de burla en su voz dejó salir de nuevo sus preguntas, mientras despeinaba su cabello, secándolo en parte. Pero todas esas "atenciones" solo lograban desesperar a Takafumi, quien en un acto de desesperación levantó la cabeza, mirándole con furia.

– ¡¿Quieres perderte?!– cualquier otra persona hubiera tomado la expresión al pie de la letra, pero al parecer el tipo que tenía frente de él no entendía absolutamente nada, lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, sin dejar de sostener con fuerza la sombrilla de color negro que mantenía en su mano derecha, mientras sobre sus piernas estaba la mochila, con su mirada felina, como si esperase el mejor momento para sacar el celular y retratar la patética expresión de Yokozawa después de llorar – ¿Acaso no entiendes español? ¡Piérdete de una maldita vez!

– No eres un gatito muy bueno con la persona que te está rescatando –tomando un pedazo de periódico que traía en la mochila, golpeando levemente en repetidas ocasiones sobre la cabeza del moreno– gato malo, muy malo

– ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? –Con toda la rabia que aún le quedaba debajo de toda la humillación de ser encontrado de esa manera tan patética, el de ojos grises tomaba aquel pedazo de periódico, aventándolo hacía algún lugar lejos de ahí – Piérdete de aquí, no necesito tu maldita lastima, púdrete de una buena vez.

Pero aquello no tendría efecto alguno, esa persona que solo le miraba con sus ojos felinos de un tono castaño como el de su cabello, el cual caía graciosamente sobre su rostro, levemente quebrado desde la raíz, era nada más que Kirishima Zen, el chico más popular, molesto y sobre todo inteligente de la escuela, o por lo menos de tercer año...

Y recordar todo eso solo logró que Yokozawa se hiciera levemente hacia atrás, ser encontrado de esa manera, en ese lugar, por ese sujeto… Estaba frito. Sin embargo Kirishima solo se levantó, tomando del brazo al menor y llevándolo consigo, lejos de ahí.

– Te llevaré a tu casa, yo no puedo tener gatos...– decía con su molesto tono de voz mientras jalaba con algo de fuerza a Takafumi para que caminara más rápido, a su paso– ¿qué te parece? Soy una buena persona ¿no lo crees? ¿Tomas el tren? Podríamos tomar incluso un taxi de no ser que estás completamente mojado… eso va mal para los dueños de los vehículos

Por su parte Yokozawa no sabía cómo hacer para alejarse de él, había intentado con el típico "Puedo ir yo solo" pero al parecer para el castaño eso no era una excusa lo suficientemente buena para dejarlo ir, incluso después de eso lo sujetó con mayor firmeza, haciendo que sus brazos se entrelazaran mientras Kirishima pasaba ambas mochilas sobre su hombro libre, actuando como si no sintiese que el más bajo deseara salir corriendo de ahí.

 **ヽ(｀(ｴ)´)ﾉ ┻━━┻**

– Si… bien, gracias – Yokozawa intentó cerrar con rapidez la puerta de entrada, era su última salida para deshacerse del contrario, después de probar con un movimiento en falso de "haber encontrado entre la multitud a su madre" cerca de las tiendas comerciales del centro de la ciudad por donde habían pasado o mentir acerca de que había perdido las llaves y que ahora tendría que esperar a que alguien llegara y que eso no pasaría hasta entrada la noche, sin embargo Kirishima no daría paso atrás y ahora su pie evitaba que la puerta se cerrara frente de su cara.

– Oye, te traje hasta aquí, merezco por lo menos una toalla caliente ¿no? –Mientras se batían en una pelea de poder de cerrar o abrir la puerta de entrada, siendo Zen quien la ganase, entrando como si nada a la casa de los Yokozawa – ¡Voy a entrar! –Anunciándose como si fuese común que entrara– tu casa es linda, tienes una toalla, creo que en verdad la necesito– pasando su mano derecha sobre su cabello, que se había mojado en el instante en que decidió guardar la sombrilla y disfrutar de la lluvia.

Por su parte el menor no tenía intención de mantener a su "senpai" (que muy a su pesar repetía esa última palabra en su mente) por mucho tiempo dentro de su casa, solo deseaba quitarse la ropa húmeda y meterse a la cama para llorar una o dos horas o quizá hasta el amanecer, se sentía aun tan mal como para no desear ir a la escuela en dos o tres semanas… quizá no volver nunca… Pero se veía obligado a seguir con las formas así que solo asintió y se fue por el pasillo por lo que le había pedido.

Sentía aquel pasillo tan vacío y frío, aunque siempre hubiese estado así, recordaba las pocas veces en las que habían estado en su casa, las pocas veces en las que ambos habían compartido risas en la sala de estar que dejaba atrás con rapidez, las escasas ocasiones en las que Takano lo besó de una manera espontánea, las pocas veces que se había sentido completamente querido por alguien más. Y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar de nuevo, poco le importaba si el gato le miraba o si tenía a un tipo con el que apenas y había intercambiado unas cuantas frases sueltas hasta ese día, solo quería sentarse en un rincón de su habitación y llorar todo lo que su roto corazón le pedía para volver a sanar.

 **ヽ(｀(ｴ)´)ﾉ ┻━━┻**

Cuando Yokozawa Takafumi volvió a la sala de estar después de un buen rato de lamentarse dentro de su habitación, con lo que el castaño le había encargado, se dio cuenta que ese sujeto ya no se encontraba ahí, lo que le provocó una agradable sensación, tal vez ese tipo se había aburrido de esperarle o simplemente había tenido la decencia de desaparecer para siempre, más su idea no duró por mucho cuando de la cocina salía ese tipo de casi 1.80 metros de estatura, con una lata de cerveza en sus labios y otra estirándose en dirección al dueño de la casa, provocando una nueva etapa de ira y disgusto en él.

– ¿Acaso no tomas? –y esas fueron las últimas palabras de Kirishima antes de recibir la toalla contra su rostro.

– ¡Cuando salgas cierra la maldita puerta! ¡Y hazlo antes de que llame a la policía! –gritó el histérico chico del corazón roto mientras se desaparecía nuevamente por el pasillo y se encerraba en su habitación, recostándose violentamente sobre su cama, deseando desaparecer. O que el castaño que seguramente estaría hurgando por todos los cajones lo hiciera, lo que pasara primero.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y de la misma manera se cerró detrás del intruso, después de que el gato se bajase de la cama y saliera corriendo, sus pasos eran lentos pero firmes, acercándose al que inerte se encontraba sobre la cama, mientras dejaba una lata de cerveza en su mejilla, aplastando esta como si de masa de galletas se tratara, solo parando cuando el pelioscuro tomase la lata, se sentara y se la tomara de un solo movimiento.

Poco pudo acordarse después de beber de 5 latas.

 **ヽ(｀(ｴ)´)ﾉ ┻━━┻**

Si algo debía tener en cuenta era que el alcohol jamás iba a ser su mejor amigo o bien, estaba muy poco acostumbrado a tomar de esa manera… La luz de la farola de la calle le lastimaba más que cualquier otra cosa, llevo una de sus manos hacia su rostro, tallando con algo de fuerza para despabilarse rápidamente. Al parecer seguía lloviendo, pues el caer del agua se escuchaba con fuerza cerca de ahí…

Se sentó en la cama, recargando su cabeza en la pared, algo mareado… Estiró sus brazos percatándose que no tenía nada puesto, bajando sus grises orbes con pánico hacia su cuerpo… tenía pequeñas marcas rojas a lo largo de su pecho, bajando algunas por su abdomen y… ¡Y no traía ropa interior!

Aquello lo alarmó ¿estaba en su casa? Era lo último que recordaba y el color azul de las paredes se lo confirmaba, entonces… ¿había sido su gusto desnudarse por completo? ¿por qué lo haría? Mientras se cuestionaba buscó entre las sabanas el celular, alguna revista o lo que fuera que le diera sentido a su repentino gusto por "dormir la siesta en traje de adán"

Más lo único que logró encontrar fue un par de bóxers que claramente no eran suyos… Su rostro rápidamente palideció.

– Por fin despertaste ¿qué tal bello durmiente? – esa voz, esa maldita voz… Yokozawa volteó con terror para ver la peor de sus pesadillas, aquel castaño que solo traía una toalla alrededor de su cadera, mirándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, claramente burlándose de él, mientras se acercaba a tomar los boxers de las manos temblorosas del moreno

– tú…yo… nosotros… – pocas eran las palabras que podía llegar a formular, estaba anonadado y asustado, ¡No había hablado nunca con ese sujeto hasta ese día! Y lo peor de todo ¿Era Kirishima Zen homosexual? No era que se asustara, al final se había enamorado de un hombre pero… Aquello era completamente una nueva noticia… Una que no sabía cómo tomar.

– ¿No lo recuerdas? Tienes la memoria de un viejo que ha tomado toda su vida –de nuevo una risa socarrona se dejó ver en sus labios, mientras se ponía los boxers y se quitaba la toalla, tomando del piso su uniforme– pero si, todo lo que piensas en un sí… Y, en verdad, no me arrepiento –después de ponerse los pantalones se acercó al menor, tomándole de la barbilla, acercándose con lentitud hacia sus labios mientras le susurraba – eso sí me llevaré un recuerdo especial de todo esto – y en cuanto sus labios estaban a nada de tocarse Kirishima se separó moviendo su celular de forma infantil, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que solo dejaba ver que todo se pondría peor.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? ¿Buena? ¿Mala? Debería dejar el fanfiction para irme a una cueva y alimentarme de semillas? ¡Eres libre de expresarlo, por favor hazlo en un review! ¡Eso me animará a seguir escribiendo! O en su defecto no seguir haciendolo_


	2. Chapter 2

Un capitulo más de esta historia! En realidad no tengo mucho que decir mas que agradecer a las personitas que lo leen pues es por ustedes que yo me animo a seguir escribiendo. En fin! Pasemos a lo que importa.

Advertencia: Adaptación del Yokozawa Takafumi no baai (en esencia). Escuela preparatoria. Romance, fluffly feelings y esas cosas

Disclaimer: Yokozawa Takafumi no baai no me pertenece, créditos a Nakamura Shungikupor los personajes y trabajo original, créditos para Fujisaki Miyako por sus palabras en las novelas. Sin ellas esto no existiría (literal).

Enjoy Please!

* * *

 **Sunflowers on rainy days**

Aquel iba a ser el semestre más complicado de su vida; de eso no había duda. Y nada tenía que ver con las materias, todo lo contrario.

Yokozawa dejó salir un suspiro mientras recargaba su cabeza en contra de su casillero, recordando todo aquello que empezaba a perturbarle a esas horas de la mañana del día lunes. Y entre todas esas cosas estaba al principio de la lista Kirishima Zen.

— _Vaya chico tan agradable ¿qué hacían en tu habitación? — su madre llegó en el momento justo cuando sacaba al castaño de la casa, por lo que Kirishima hizo un saludo formal a la mujer que dejaba su sombrilla junto con sus zapatos en el rellano del lugar y partía inmediatamente del sitio sin antes agradecerle por la "magnífica velada en su habitación"_

— _Estudiar —fue la seca respuesta del menor volviendo a entrar antes de que su madre lo hiciera —tengo mucho sueño, nos vemos mañana…_

 _Pero en realidad el azabache se encerraría en su habitación con la luz apagada mientras esperaba un mensaje que dijera "fue todo una broma" especialmente de parte de Takano. Mensaje que nunca llegó._

Había tenido todo el fin de semana para repasar las cosas que debía de poner en orden en su vida, comenzando por aclarar todo con Masamune y terminando por sobornar a Kirishima con respecto a lo que fuese que tuviera de "recuerdo", aunque eso ultimo le pareciera más como un acto suicida. No conocía al castaño de una manera profunda, no sabía de sus aficiones, gustos o relaciones pero había algo que jamás, nadie de la Academia Marukawa debía olvidar; era Kirishima Zen el sujeto más astuto y manipulador de todos los tiempos y todo aquel que callera en sus manos debía andarse con cuidado.

No porque fuese de esos sujetos crueles que pegaría la foto de alguien en todos lados con alguna leyenda hiriente impresa debajo de ella y se encargaría de que nadie olvidara el asunto en todo el tiempo en que la víctima existiera… No, él era de esos sujetos crueles que jugaban contigo y con sus "necesidades"

O eso decía la leyenda urbana. Leyenda, que como cualquier otra, no quería saber si era verdadera.

"Quizá solo nos acostamos porque ambos estábamos demasiado borrachos" era la frase de consuelo que fue repitiendo durante todo su trayecto a su salón de clases, mirando hacia el frente pero sin percatarse en nada en concreto, como si se moviese en automático mientras subía al cuarto piso del edificio de la escuela. Su mente divagaba un poco, creando complejos escenarios donde todas las respuestas posibles (o aquellas que lograba imaginar) se volvían reales, cada una peor que la anterior. Tal vez el mejor de los escenarios que había imaginado se representaba a él como el nuevo "juguete" del equipo de americano de la escuela justo después de que el castaño hiciera del dominio público toda la información.

Aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, no tenía mínima idea de lo que fuera esa "información". Y eso solo le estresaba un poco más.

—Yoko...zawa-san...—una voz que no habría deseado escuchado de nuevo en lo que iba de mil siglos de pronto lo regresaba a la realidad, materializándose en un chiquillo de primer año, cabello castaño claro y mirada color esmeralda que de pronto parecía temblar un poco. El aludido no pudo evitar el juntar las cejas al verle de vuelta, sus escuálidos hombros y sus estúpidas mejillas sonrosadas solo lograban hacerle sentir mal humor, aún más de lo que ya sentía de solo recordar su existencia.

"¿Qué diablos le había llamado la atención de este papanatas?" hiriente en sus pensamientos sonaba mientras su mirada iba a parar a una mancha de pegamento con brillitos color morado que posaba sobre su mejilla izquierda, haciendo que chasqueara la lengua con sumo desprecio.

—No sé qué mierda haces aquí y sinceramente no me importa — el pelinegro soltó en el momento en que pasaba a su lado, con la cabeza en alto con orgullo aunque su simple presencia lo desmoralizara un poco —pero si crees que Masamune caerá ante tu estúpido y cursi intento de arreglarle el día, estas perdido…

Miró de reojo como de pronto la cabeza del castaño se agachaba, mirando al piso y eso logró que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de Yokozawa. No era que lo odiara, a decir verdad aquel sujeto siempre le había dado un poco de lastima, tan inseguro de sin mismo, torpe y algo infantil que había llegado a la academia solo porque así lo habían decidido por él y no porque él lo hubiera deseado, pero ahora con el corazón roto simplemente deseaba que Onodera sintiese todo por lo que el pasaba… Esa humillación de saber que no eras lo suficiente para el tipo del que te habías enamorado o algo similar.

—Masamune prefiere las conversaciones de adultos, algo maduro y que lo haga crecer — continuó hablando, siendo su despecho el que controlase todo lo que salía de su boca — así que tus niñerías no van a llevarte a nada, se terminará por aburrir de ti … y si eso pasa… No dudaré en ir por él

—Si tanto así lo quiere ¿porque no va de una vez por él? —en un susurro, Onodera dejó salir la pregunta mordaz, la que logró que Yokozawa girase la cabeza sorprendido y anonadado por la valentía de la que parecía ser dueño el de primero — Lo...siento — y sin decir ni una palabra más el chico de los ojos verdes emprendía su camino hacia las escaleras, con la cabeza gacha y sus manos a los costados cerradas en puño, bastante rápido para desaparecer.

Takafumi solo chasqueo su lengua contra el paladar algo sorprendido, para después seguir su camino y entrar al salón de clases, sosteniéndose a la única esperanza de que Takano se aburriera de Onodera por su carácter infantil.

Sin embargo cuando la tarjeta de cartulina llena de brillantina y dibujos de chibis de él y su remitente llegó a manos de Takano este no dudo en sonreír, leyéndola con cuidado, cada una de las frases cursis de aquel regalo dejado en el escritorio del chico de lentes a primera hora de la mañana. Y cuando los grisaseos ojos de Yokozawa miraron como guardaba aquel moustrito de las manualidades en su libro favorito no pudo evitar sentir como todos sus sentimientos se estrujaban hasta volverse desagradables.

 **ヽ(｀(ｴ)´)ﾉ ┻━━┻**

No había sido un día tan malo, o por lo menos eso quería sentir, porque en verdad ese día había sido han mierda que lo único que le quedaba era sonreír.

El reloj marcaba las 3:40 pm, a esa hora la mayoría de los chicos ya habían partido después de la limpieza de sus salones y muchos otros se quedaban a las actividades del club, ninguna cosa fuera de lo común. Sin embargo existía un grupo selecto y pequeño en el que no muchos deseaban pertenecer, aquel en el que debían volver a estudiar para pasar los extraordinarios o las recuperaciones, la última esperanza de los vagos y de aquellos que habían estado pasando moscas; la hora de las tutorías.

Yokozawa pertenecía a los tutores, aquellos chicos que ayudaban a otros a salvar las materias, impartiendo una clase en específico al día y explicando personalmente si algo no se entendía; un servicio a la comunidad que muchos de los mejores promedios se permitían hacer. Sin embargo nadie quería llegar con él.

Eran apodado el Oso salvaje de las tutorías, su lema se basaba en hacer que alguien aprendiera sin importar que y sus métodos eran tan eficaces como dolorosos, así como la última esperanza de aquellos que estaban a punto de ser expulsados por mal desempeño. Fue justo ahí donde había conocido a Takano. En el peor de sus momentos cuando su vida académica estaba aún peor que su vida sentimental o familiar.

Pero aunque eso también estuviera fuertemente ligado con el mayor de sus problemas sentimentales, el poder gritarle a alguien le motivaba a seguir subiendo las escaleras, porque entonces podría desesterarse con un joven cuya única culpa fue saltarse todas las clases del semestre, porque entonces tenía autoridad y la autoridad siempre era un buen escape cuando se sabía utilizar.

Una sonrisa llena de maldad se apoderó de su rostro, mientras subía con entusiasmo los últimos escalones que le separaban del quinto piso de aquel edificio, sus piernas incluso daban pequeños saltitos al compás de sus pensamientos macabros, tarareando una canción cualquiera. Ese día verían Geometría Analitica, amaba enseñar cualquier rama de las matemáticas porque era el momento donde todo su poder y exigencia lograban salir, el mejor de los momentos para alguien a quien se le acusaba de alimentarse de los sueños y esperanzas de aquellos chicos que quedaban como sus tutorados.

Su mano rápidamente corrió la puerta, dio un paso dentro de aquel salón y su sonrisa simplemente se borró, sus cejas se juntaron dolorosamente al mirar aquella escena; los dos bancos de estudiantes que tenía asignados estaban vacíos.

— ¡Henmi! — el oso rugió, mirando a todos lados mientras un diminuto chico tembloroso se acercaba con cuidado hacia Yokozawa, evitando el contacto visual y respirando lento, para pasar desapercibido —¡¿Dónde mierda están esos dos idiotas?!

El chico que respondía al nombre de Henmi rápidamente puso su libreta azul frente a él, usándola como un escudo mientras se encogía ante los gritos de Yokozawa, a la par de todo el salón.

—Yokozawa-senpai… Ellos no van a venir… Porque…. —pasó saliva con bastante fuerza mientras bajaba lentamente su escudo y miraba a los guriosos ojos al mayor, congelándose por un momento, teniendo ganas de dejar todo y salir huyendo de ahí

—A menos de que hayan muerto no tienen excusa que valga — sentenció tomándolo por los hombros, moviéndolo con cierta rudeza, acercándose a su rostro mientras gruñía, logrando que el de primer año solo cerrase sus ojos, pidiendo por su vida inconscientemente, producto de aquellos arranques de ira que al parecer siempre tenía que soportar.

—Lamento llegar tarde, todo es mi culpa — Yokozawa volteo hacia la puerta una vez que reconoció aquel tono de voz simplón que parecía burlarse de su retraso de 5 minutos, palideciendo al reconocer el rostro de Kirishima, quien se acercaba a ellos. El oso salvaje soltaba con cierta lentitud a Henmi, mientras este último sonreía con paz en su expresión cuando el castaño entro a la sala.

—Yokozawa-senpai, a partir de hoy Kirishima-senpai estará bajo su tutoría — una vez que fue libre Henmi se situó a un lado de Kirishima, como el niño pequeño que busca refugio en su padre cuando la madre lo regaña, presentándolos

— Trabajemos juntos, Yokozawa-san — esas palabras venían cargadas de una mala vibra que solo el aludido podía reconocer, esa sonrisa simplona que le hacía parecer un idiota y su actitud floja que no le diferenciaba del resto de los chicos que estaban en ese lugar a esa hora estudiando hacían que pasara desapercibido lo odiosamente molesto que era. Y Takafumi no tenía la mínima intención de lidiar con ello. Sin decir nada tomó del brazo a Henmi, sacándolo del salón, con la mirada llena de preocupación, llevándolo hacia las escaleras, haciéndole que bajara hasta el descanso, para de nuevo tomarlo por los hombros.

— Necesito una maldita explicación de esto! — su expresión se asimilaba a la preocupación de un perrito apaleado o algo así que hizo sonreír a Henmi mientras le miraba — ¿Qué mierda te parece gracioso?

— Lo siento, lo siento — haciendo varias reverencias al ritmo en que decía sus disculpas, repitiéndolas por bastante rato— Es solo que su expresión es algo linda… es extraño verle de esa manera, senpai… ¡Seguramente hará un buen trabajo con Kirishima-san!

—No necesito tu maldita condescendencia — evitando que replicara algo el de primero, prosiguió — ¿Por qué diablos tengo a Kirishima Zen? Es de tercero, no puedo, simplemente él no…

— Bueno… no sé muy bien pero al parecer fue el profesor encargado quien lo inscribió contigo, ante eso no podemos hacer nada… Tal vez si le preguntas a Kirishima-san, él te cuente lo que sucedió…

A primer momento Takafumi deseo gritarle "Capitán Obvio" pero después, al ver aquella boba carita y entender que hablaba con la única verdadera solución, no hizo más que soltar un suspiro, soltarle y volver por donde venía, con el chico de primero detrás de sus pasos. Cuando se dignó a entrar fue directamente al banco de enfrente donde el castaño miraba hacia la ventana, contemplando el movimiento de las nubes, con ese rostro luciendo perfecto, recargando su mejilla en una de sus manos, con esos finos labios cerrados y su penetrante mirada al vacío, enmarcada por su cabello que como miel brillaba con la poca luz que caía sobre él.

—Sí, contémplame de esa manera, soy perfecto— y antes de que su trasero pudiera estar bien sentado, Kirishima sin dejar ese porte de galán que había estado analizando soltó sus palabras maestras, haciéndole recordar que era un completo idiota. Yokozawa juntó sus cejas en señal de molestia, golpeando la mesa con los puños para llamar completamente su atención, cosa que solo logró hacer que le mirase de reojo —me gustabas más con tu rostro sonrojado mientras…

— ¡Deja de decir mierda! ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí? ¿No eras el mejor promedio de tercer grado? — sus mejillas se pintaron en un color rosa que según él era producto del enojo que estaba pasando, aunque en realidad era un bochorno complicado de explicar, incluso para él mismo.

—Lo sigo siendo, pero… A finales de primavera presento examen para la universidad, necesitaba algo de ayuda para estudiar y escuché por ahí que "El oso salvaje" era capaz de hacer aprender a cualquiera — el castaño dejó su pose, sacando una guía de estudio — No hay ningún problema con los temas de tercer grado, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera refrescar mi memoria con el segundo y primer año

"¿Así que es eso?" La pregunta retumbó en la mente del moreno mientras leía los apartados del índice de aquella guía había dejado de prestarle mucha atención cuando escuchó la palabra universidad, solo concentrándose en cuantos días tenían para abarcar los temas.

— Además, siempre quise a alguien tan lindo como tú para estudiar — las palabras y el roce de los dedos de tercero le hicieron volver en sí, alejándose rápidamente como acto reflejo y antes de que pudiese decir algo en su defensa, Kirishima comenzó a reír, consciente de lo que había provocado — Aún tengo tiempo para esto, vayamos a comer ¿te gustan las hamburguesas?

— Oii, antes de que te ilusiones con una "hermosa amistad" — haciendo las comillas con sus dedos, mirándole de manera fría, como siempre miraba a todos sus tutorados — llena de cosas de adolescentes, solo estudiaremos ¿ok? Nada de salidas y esas cosas… — pero al parecer a Zen eso no le iba a detener, mientras sacaba su celular y parecía buscar algo …

— Mira, ¿Henmi? ¿Qué te parece esta foto? Linda ¿no? — el kohai se acercó ante la llamada observando con detenimiento la pantalla del celular, riendo un poco después de un rato — ¿te imaginabas así a Yokozawa? ¿Verdad que es lindo? Y tengo muchas de donde salió está…

—Henmi, ¡vete a tu maldito lugar en este momento! Y tú, grandisimo idiota ¡¿Qué tanta mierda estas….— Kirishima volteo rápidamente su celular, mostrando una simple foto de él, leyendo la guía, en un ángulo bastante favorecedor, soportando la sonrisa burlona del castaño se recargó en el asiento, soltando un suspiro

—No soy tan ruin después de todo ¡Oh! sobre las fotos de aquella vez…—cambiando el tono de voz, de ser un sujeto que parecía leer la mente a un inocente chico como cualquiera — no tendré compasión de no enseñárselas a cualquiera si no haces lo que te pida… estás acorralado — y así, el de ojos miel, después de susurrar eso, haciendo una sonrisa de medio lado, se levantó de su asiento, tomando su mochila— Te veo en la entrada de la escuela, ¡Buen trabajo el de hoy! —saliendo así del salón de clases.

En efecto, sería un semestre difícil… Más de lo que realmente Yokozawa tenía pensado soportar.

* * *

 _¿Te gustó? ¿si? ¿no? ¿Por qué? Los comentarios son bien recibidos y agradecidos. ¡Esto me ayudará a seguir con la historia!_


	3. Chapter 3

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que actualicé aquí? Sí, sé mejor que nadie que ha sido bastante y no me siento orgulloso por eso. Pero regresé y no precisamente en forma de fichas, entré en un momento en el cual me dieron muchas ganas de actualizar esta preciosa historia (que aunque sea una adaptación tiene su chiste xD)

Como sea, espero que alguien la lea, en primer lugar y que la disfrute.

¡Iniciemos con esto!

 **Advertencia** : Adaptación del Yokozawa Takafumi no baai (en esencia). Escuela preparatoria. Romance, fluffly feelings y esas cosas

 **Disclaimer** : Yokozawa Takafumi no baai no me pertenece, créditos a Nakamura Shungikupor los personajes y trabajo original, créditos para Fujisaki Miyako por sus palabras en las novelas. Sin ellas esto no existiría (literal).

* * *

 **Sunflowers** **on rainy days**

El bullicio de aquel lugar se le antojaba mucho menos que el olor de la carne roja siendo cocinada en la grasosa parrilla. Un ligero suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios cuando miró la fachada del local al cual el castaño lo había arrastrado, de la manera literal. Se trataba del sitio más concurrido por los adolescentes de la Academia Marukawa; un local espacioso que era llevado por una pareja de norteamericanos, lo que le daba su encanto de hacer "Hamburguesas 100% reales", no llevaba mucho tiempo funcionando y ya se había colocado como el sitio más popular, mucho antes que el Karaoke que estaba apenas unas cuadras antes de la estación del subterráneo y el Centro de videojuegos algunos pasos después de entrar en la ciudad.

No había chico matriculado en la academia que no conociera el sabor peculiar de aquella comida rápida y por supuesto que Yokozawa Takafumi no era la excepción. Había ido un par de veces en lo que iba de su estancia en la escuela, había probado por lo menos dos de esas extrañas combinaciones que dictaban los menús enmicados sobre las mesas del sitio, siempre alejándose de las especialidades que ponían algo de picante dentro de ellas. Había experimentado la sensación de las "Hamburguesas 100% reales" tanto como cualquier joven no tan fanático de ellas, todo a lado de Masamune.

El joven de cabello azabache y piel pálida era un acérrimo consumidor de comidas que le quitaran la labor de cocinar, sin importar su sabor ni que tuviera los mismos nutrientes que una tabla de madera podrida, por lo que en aquella etapa de su vida donde nada le salía bien, se había vuelto dependiente de ese local, al igual que el de las pizzas de 100 yenes y la tienda de conveniencia en el refrigerador de las comidas congeladas, siempre buscando la peor de las opciones.

"– _Tienes que dejar de comer esa basura – había sido el regaño que de los labios de Takafumi escapó mientras lo hacía alejarse de la puerta de aquel establecimiento, sujetando el ligero brazo del muchacho que apenas y podía oponer resistencia, llevándolo directamente a la casa del segundo, dispuesto a cocinar para él. "_

Todo había iniciado como una pequeña muestra de respeto por su vida para no dejarlo morir de desnutrición, iba de vez en cuando a su casa para prepararle un guiso bastante común y sencillo, lo suficiente para que durara en la cena y el desayuno. Pronto, se volvió algo común ver a Yokozawa entrando a la casa de Takano, con varias bolsas en mano, haciendo la comida suficiente para la pequeña familia de dos personas en ese sitio, lo necesario para que pudiera durarle un par de días, hasta que se volvió una costumbre que el de cabello azulado cocinara todos los días, algo nuevo, que durara tres comidas y no se desperdiciara.

Poco a poco, Takano Masamune se notaba con un aspecto lozano, había ganado un par de kilos de forma positiva y su cansancio dejó de ser anormal; aunque jamás pudo hacerlo dormir temprano o por más de 5 horas. Y si pecaba de vanidoso, podía decir que su mejor amigo había tenido un cambio a bien, gracias a todos sus esfuerzos hacia él.

Esfuerzos que él no le había pedido y que de alguna manera no iban a ser recompensados de la manera en que tanto deseaba.

– ¿Yokozawa? –la voz del castaño, que a su lado se encontraba desde que habían entrado, lo sacó de su tren de pensamientos, haciéndole dar un ligero brinco en su lugar, logrando que comenzara a reír el contrario muy por lo bajo –Has estado pensando por más de un minuto –puntualizó el mayor, mientras sonreía de medio lado, sujetando su muñeca para hacerlo caminar y pasar del rellano del lugar, entrando, de forma oficial, al pequeño establecimiento.

El aludido levantó la mirada después de notar el agarre que lo sostenía, volteando el rostro para decirle que le soltara, sin embargo quedó en el aire, enfrente de él, en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de las ventanas del lugar, el cabello oscuro alborotado y el castaño lacio de aquella singular pareja del de segundo y primer año captó toda su atención. Ni Takano ni Onodera se dieron cuenta de quienes habían entrado al lugar, estaban demasiado concentrados en su conversación, tan acaramelados y tranquilos como nunca habían estado, más bien, como nunca había notado al mayor de esos dos.

No tardó en desviar su mirada, volteando el rostro, con semblante afligido, que rápidamente se convirtió en aquella mueca de malhumor y decepción que había coronado sus expresiones por mucho tiempo. Chasqueando la lengua mientras maldecía por lo bajo, intentando calmar todo lo que observar logró en su interior, dejándose mover por el mayor de ellos dos.

Sin embargo, Zen había notado la forma tan repentina en que se comportaba su "kohai" volteando sobre su hombro para observar a la pareja que parecía haberle hecho cambiar de actitud bastante rápido. Negó con la cabeza mientras le soltaba, pasando su mano sobre su cabello, peinando hacía atrás su flequillo que rápidamente regresaba a su lugar como si nada, mientras se ponía enfrente de él, frenando su caminata corta al hacerlo chocar consigo mismo.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que cambié de opinión –comenzó a hablar como si nada, como si en verdad hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, sin perder la ligera sonrisa que se marcaba en sus finos labios, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro del menor, dándole un par de palmadas en este – Ya no quiero comer hamburguesas, hay demasiada gente y creo que no es un buen sitio para estudiar.

–Si querías estudiar debimos quedarnos en el sitio que está destinado para eso, no sé, ¿Te suena algo llamado escuela? –sus palabras salían adornadas de mal humor y un poquito de ironía mirándole con el ceño fruncido, haciéndole ver que estaba de poco humor para soportar esos cambios repentinos de planes.

Cosa que le resbalaría cual sartén con teflón a Kirishima, solo manteniendo la sonrisa, mientras le daba un ligero golpecito en la punta de su nariz, riendo con suavidad.

–Sólo sé que si sigues con ese humor de oso furioso no llegarás a los cuarenta – y sin más volvió a tomarlo de la muñeca para llevarlo consigo tan rápido como le era posible. Apurando el paso hasta llegar fuera del lugar, volteando a ver la cara malhumorada del menor, riendo suavemente al notar que esta no había cambiado en los pocos segundos que llevaban caminando – oye, toda tu mierda tsundere solo la podrá soportar tu pareja.

Y sin decir cualquier otra cosa continuó caminando, arrastrando de cuenta nueva al joven Yokozawa, quien mantenía un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas gruñendo por lo bajo la frase "¿A quién demonios le llamas tsundere?"

 **ヽ(｀(ｴ)´)ﾉ ┻━━┻**

El nuevo lugar donde Kirishima lo había llevado, contrastaba completamente con el sitio antes visitado, se trataba ahora de una cafetería donde apenas se escuchaba el murmullo de algunas conversaciones, el golpeteo no intencional de los cubiertos sobre la vajilla y que, además de ellos dos, no había más estudiantes escandalosos conviviendo. Era un sitio bien iluminado, a pesar de estar en la parte más oscura del edificio que contenía el local, no se guardaba calor aunque carecía de ventanas que pudieran ayudar a la ventilación y el aroma que salía de la cocina era más que agradable.

Kirishima esbozó una sonrisa al notar como su acompañante miraba con cierto aire de sorpresa todo el lugar, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del mismo para hacerlo avanzar hacia alguna de las mesas, justo después de que una hostess les recibiera y les pidiera que la acompañaran.

– Cierra la boca, que se te meterán las moscas – acercándose demasiado al rostro del menor, haciendo una pausa a su andar, haciéndolo con cierta lentitud hacia sus labios, lo suficiente como para sentir sobre el rostro el aliento del uno al otro, logrando que Takafumi únicamente diera un brinco hacia atrás por la sorpresa y por ende cerrara la boca, juntó las cejas al notar la sonrisa boba de su senpai, solo soltándolo cuando llegaron a la mesa que se les había asignado, sentándose enfrente del moreno, agradeciendo por las cartas que les eran entregadas, comenzando a leer de ella como si nada hubiera pasado en ningún momento.

–No estarás pensando realmente en comer algo, ¿verdad? –por primera vez en mucho tiempo el de ojos grises se dignó en hablar, dejando a un lado el menú de bastante buena calidad en cuanto a impresión y presentación, recargando sus brazos en la mesa, mirando al chico que tenía enfrente de él que revisaba las columnas despreocupadamente – Sabes que tenemos que repasar dos años escolares en menos de 4 meses. Lo mejor es que nos pongamos a trabajar y… ¿Me estás prestando atención, Kirishima?

Sin embargo el castaño no hizo ningún tipo de movimiento para darle a entender que lo hacía, no apartó la mirada de la carta y mucho menos realizó una contestación auditiva para negar todo, simplemente pasaba su mirada por los productos que ofrecía la cafetería, negando con la cabeza. Yokozawa se estiró apenas un poco para poner una mano sobre el documento que leía con tanta atención, haciéndolo bajar para que por fin le mirara.

– Cuatro meses, dos años de curso, es mejor que solo pidas un café porque vamos a estudiar de una manera bastante intensa –el menor sentenció y lo único que recibió a cambio fue una sonrisa de lado a lado, bastante sincera, el primer signo de que lo había escuchado desde un principio.

–Oye yo soy el que aplicará para la universidad y no estoy tan histérico como tú –puntualizó, pasando sus dedos sobre su cabello, para después quitar la mano del "oso salvaje" y cerrar la carta – además, por eso mismo es mejor que comamos mucho antes de empezar a estudiar, pide lo que quieras, cuanto quieras, ya después me cobraré –sonrió delicadamente –de algún modo u otro.

La última frase que el más alto de ambos había soltado, únicamente logró que su piel se erizara, aquel tono de voz bajo que había usado para decirlo y esa mirada felina que de pronto había hecho le dio un tanto de mala espina y para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual, tomó su propia carta, leyendo de ella para así, poner su atención en cualquier otro asunto.

 **ヽ(｀(ｴ)´)ﾉ ┻━━┻**

Llevaban algunas horas dentro de aquel café, entre charla, estudio y convivencia se les había ido la tarde, de eso se dio cuenta Yokozawa cuando su teléfono pareció sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón de la escuela, notando el nombre del contacto que aparecía en la pantalla, aquél "Mamá" que llevaba casi 15 segundos estando ahí, haciéndole palidecer.

–Termina con esos ejercicios, yo regresaré en poco a revisarlos –habló con algo de rapidez, mientras se levantaba del asiento con demasiada torpeza, intentando responder el teléfono, dejando salir un "Aquí estoy, no cuelgues mamá" mientras se alejaba hacia el fondo del local, dejando al chico de cabello quebrado mirando el cuaderno que tenía enfrente, llamando al mesero que los había atendido, pidiendo la cuenta, asintiendo cuando este hombre le preguntó si quería que fuera todo junto en ella.

Takafumi se demoró algunos minutos en esa llamada, donde su madre le recordaba que eran más de las 8:00 pm, que su hora de llegada se había pasado por algunos muchos minutos y que su gato no había comido nada desde que lo dejaron en la mañana, entre algunos otros tópicos acerca de las responsabilidades que tenía, la confianza que aquella salida sin permiso se había robado y que si pensaba seguir haciendo ese tipo de cosas no iba a lograr aplicar a la universidad que tanto deseaba debido a su promedio. Cosas que solo hicieron suspirar al chico de cabellera azulada, regresando inmediatamente después de colgar hacia donde había dejado a su "tutorado"

– Disculpa, debo de regresar cuanto antes a casa –dijo entre dientes, un tanto molesto por lo ocurrido, apurándose a guardar lo único que Kirishima había dejado sobre la mesa, buscando su cartera para así pagar su parte, sintiendo la mano del mayor arrebatar la misma y guardarla de cuenta nueva en la mochila del más bajo, sonriendo ligeramente – ¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué hay de la cuenta?

–Para ser el mejor promedio de segundo año no eres para nada despabilado –dijo con algo de burla en sus palabras, dándole un nuevo golpecito sobre la nariz, riendo de forma ligera, como si nada le preocupara en ese momento – ¿No es obvio? Pagué en cuanto tu madre te habló por teléfono, debíamos ahorrar tiempo y dejar que contaras lo poco que traes de mesadas ahorradas nos iba a quitar bastantes minutos que debes usar para correr hacia la estación de trenes.

Y sin más Zen comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del establecimiento, colgando su mochila sobre uno de sus hombros, cruzando el aza sobre su pecho, agradeciendo a quien los despedía en la puerta, dejando varios pasos atrás al moreno, quien parecía fulminarle con la mirada mientras lo seguía, intentando alcanzarlo en cuanto cruzaron la puerta hacia las escaleras que los sacarían directo a la calle.

– ¡Espera un momento ahí! ¡No quiero deberte nada! ¡No intentes comportarte como un jodido príncipe azul! – dijo casi a grito, gruñendo ligeramente al decir sus palabras y terminar cada una de las frases, mirándole con alguna emoción que parecía ser odio – ¡No te estoy pidiendo que seas de esta forma conmigo por ningún motivo!

Yokozawa se quedó en los primeros escalones mientras dejaba salir aquella idea, chasqueando la lengua y temblando ligeramente en su lugar, cerrando los puños en sus costados, mirándole intensamente. Kirishima, ya en el 8vo escalón dio media vuelta, levantando una de sus cejas algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su kohai, bajando los escalones que le separaban a ambos, sin escuchar realmente lo que estaba reprochando.

– ¿Así que no quieres deberme nada? –y sin esperar a la respuesta afirmativa del menor, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa de la escuela, acercándolo con bastante fuerza hacia él, sin parar a pensar lo que iba a hacer en ese instante, se inclinó ligeramente sobre el rostro del moreno, plantando un beso sobre los labios de este, no siendo un simple roce o un contacto ligero de ambos, ¡se trataba de un beso con todas las letras de la palabra!

La lengua del castaño acariciaba los labios del menor, con la intensión de que estos se separaran, al lograrlo aquella inquieta parte del más alto continuó en su exploración motivando lentamente y de manera nerviosa al más bajo a corresponder. Yokozawa posó sus manos sobre los brazos de su contrario para sostenerse de él, por aquellos largos segundos en que el otro le había robado el beso. Separándose en un acto casi violento, dando un paso hacia atrás para quedar lejos del otro, posando su brazo sobre de sus labios, para taparlos, aunque en realidad no lo deseaba.

– ¿Q-Qué demonios? –murmuró el "oso salvaje" mirándole con el ceño fruncido, más el rostro suavemente colorado, apenas visible debido a la poca luz de la calle, soportando la sonrisa de triunfo que se dibujaba en los labios del más alto.

– No me digas que… ¿Acabo de robar tu primer beso? –con una sonrisa socarrona soltó aquello, mientras llevaba su pulgar para limpiar la comisura de sus labios, mordiendo su labio inferior después de mirar con detenimiento el rostro del peliazul – Y claro, _Gracias por la comida~_

El rostro de Yokozawa se volvió unos cuantos tonos más rojo, observando la manera en que el de tercero se daba media vuelta, despidiéndose con esa última frase, antes de correr escalones hacia arriba y sacar su teléfono para responder alguna llamada de él.

Takafumi refunfuñó un par de malas palabras dejando que la distancia entre ambos incrementara, antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras y dirigirse a la estación del subterráneo, un tanto más confundido que siempre, creyendo que era la peor forma para comenzar la semana, haciendo a un lado que posiblemente terminaría castigado por llegar dos horas más tarde de lo permitido.

* * *

 _¿Te gustó? ¿Si? ¿No? ¡Dejamelo en un review! ¡O varios! Aprecio mucho sus comentarios._


End file.
